


[Podfic] Spread

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of obstinatrix's fic "Spread."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Originally <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8328895#t8328895">here</a>, for the prompt: <i>Sam's perfectly happy to let Dean sit on his face as he rims him for hours. It's so fucking sexy how much Dean gets off on it, his hands clenching the headboard as he shudders.</i> So...rimming porn. </p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:05:03 || 2.9 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8749) by Obstinatrix. 



**Title:** [Spread](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/123184.html)  
 **Author:** obstinatrix  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Originally [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8328895#t8328895), for the prompt: _Sam's perfectly happy to let Dean sit on his face as he rims him for hours. It's so fucking sexy how much Dean gets off on it, his hands clenching the headboard as he shudders._ So...rimming porn.   
**File Length & Size:** 00:05:03 || 2.9 MB  
 **Download Link:** [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Spread%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spread).

**Streaming:**   


Recorded for heard_the_owl’s birthday and originally posted [here](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/22160.html).


End file.
